Of all the pranks
by sato-to-natsu
Summary: When two prankster girls are taken to Hogwarts, knowing nothing about the world of witches and wizards, only utter confusion can ensue. As for enjoying the company from the school… well, that’s not a problem. [two way perspective]
1. The Pranksters

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter...unfortunately.

Notes:

-This is a two person perspective story, so,belowthe first partis the second perspective (Satoko).

-We'd like you to review us! We want to make it better (or more funny) XD Give us some ideas, we won't bite. (really...we won't)

-Why is this rated K? Because of nonexistant language of course! 3

-Why is romance in the genre? See our extra special story at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Natsumi) - The Pranksters**

When two prankster girls are taken to Hogwarts, knowing nothing about the world of witches and wizards, only utter confusion can ensue. As for enjoying the company from the school… well, that's not a problem.

"Ahhh!" a girl screamed. Natsumi giggled slightly.

The girl glared at her, "Natsumi…don't tell me it was you…"

The girl looked down at the ground. "No, of course it wasn't. By the way…are you afraid of spiders….?"

"Yes…how ever did you know?" she questioned.

Natsumi shrugged, standing up and grabbing her lacrosse bag, "I guess after you screamed like that because there was a plastic spider in your bag…it was just kinda obvious."

The girl threw the spider at her, and Natsumi turned, laughing to herself.

She pulled out her pony-tail, letting her uneven brown hair fall to her shoulders. It was kind of hard to believe that she had been playing lacrosse for almost two years now. Her mom had signed her up the minute the league was created, even though she had only been nine and the only other sport she had played in her life was soccer.

Natsumi sighed, and waited for the crosswalk signal to let her cross the room blink. She turned down a few more streets until she found herself staring at her house.

She instantly walked to the mailbox, since she looked to see if she got mail everyday, even though…she never did.

Dropping her backpack and lacrosse bag, she pulled the mailbox open. A single letter sat there. Natsumi snatched it up.

Natsumi Nagamine

2498 Rincon Street

Smiling in victory, she tore the letter open:

Hey Natsumi,

I got ya good, didn't I? You're such a gullible moron…

Much hate,

Kisho

She glared at the letter angrily, snatched up her bag, and strutted into the house.

Kisho sat at the kitchen counter, holding a stack of envelopes.

Glaring at him, Natsumi walked up the stairs to her room.

"_I got ya good, didn't I? You're such a gullible moron…_" Kisho said, repeating his letter.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, coming back down the stairs, "I never get mail anyways, so why would I get mail today?"

"Bow down to the King of Pranks."

Natsumi stared at him, "How about this," she paused, "No."

Kisho held a letter up between his middle and index finder, "You will if you want this letter…"

"You're really retarded. Like I would fall for the same prank in less than five minutes," Natsumi said rolling her eyes.

"Natsumi Nagamine, Second Room on the Second Floor, 2498 Rincon Street, Santa Cruz," he taunted.

She shook her head, "What do you take me as? Stupid? What kind of moronic fool writes out the address like that?"

"Well, obviously the person who wrote this."

"You're so immature. I'm not falling for your stupid prank again."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to rip this up, won't I?" His fingers found they're way to "ripping position".

Panic filled Natsumi's eyes, and she bowed four or five times, and then tried to grab the letter from her older brother's hands. He held it over his head, and since he was much taller, Natsumi had no way of getting to it. "Now, what do we have to say?" he asked.

She sighed angrily and mumbled, "You are the oh holy King and God of Pranks, I am nothing, and I am not worthy to stand in your presence…NOW GIVE ME THE STUPID LETTER!"

"Hmm?"

"YouaretheohholdKingandGodofPranksIamnothingandIamnotworthytostandinyourpresence."

Kisho held the letter our to her, and patted her head as he left the kitchen walked into the living room, switching on the TV.

She held out the yellow parchment paper envelope with the green written envelope. She tore it open slowly, any moment her brother would burst into laughter. Wait for it…

She unfolded the letter slowly. Waiting…

Dear Miss Nagamine,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

After…followed a list of the "required".

"Kisho…what the heck is this…?"

He looked over from the TV, "What the heck was what?" he asked.

"This letter…that was a sad excuse for a prank."

He looked confused, "What do you mean."

"You're sixteen, and I'm eleven, why do _I_ have to spell it out for you? Why did you pull this stupid prank on me?"

"I didn't pull a stupid prank…geez…"

"Since you're so good at acting, you should go join the drama club or something," I said to him, as he walked up to me.

I shoved the letter into his chest.

He read it slowly, and his face became buried in confusion. "Hogwarts? Like…warts that are on hogs…? What kind of name is that! Witchcraft! We aren't some type of weird Salam witchcraft people."

"Did you really have to say 'We await your owl'! What is that supposed to mean!"

Kisho glared at her, "I _didn't_ write this. There are some sick people out there…"

"Like you?"

"No…like the person who wrote this."

"So in other words…like you?"

"How many freakin' times do I have to tell you that I _did not write this_!"

"You're a terrible liar…"

Somehow…a month later, Natsumi found herself on a plane with Kisho flying from California to Britain…how did this happen?

Not only was Kisho not lying…or pranking for that matter, but her brother had to take her shopping to find all these things in "Diagon Ally" and then later on September 1st, she had to board "Platform 9 ¾". Now, how in the world is it possible to board a platform that is ¾ of the way between nine and ten! And where are you supposed to buy a wand…or dragon skin gloves…?

"Well, here we are, there's Platform 9, and there's Platform 10, none of this '9 ¾' crap. It's amazing that we even found that Diagon Ally place…man was that scary…" Kisho said slowly.

A large group of laughing teenage girls walked by, and stood on the wall between nine and ten, of course, Kisho being an idiot like he is, started at them.

They all took a step backwards, and disappeared trunks and all.

Kisho blinked in confusion, "Where the hell did they go…?"

Natsumi smiled, "I get it…"

She dragged her trunks and pulled Kisho to the wall, and walked through it.

On the other side, Kisho stared at her wide-eyed. "What just happened…?"

She shook her head slowly, and hugged him, "Never mind, just get home safe, okay?" she pushed him back through the Platform, laughing slightly.

She got on the train, slowly, and the first thing she noticed was a girl and a greasy blonde boy talking, and then he rushed off to get something. The girl sat down and started setting something up, Natsumi shrugged, and sat in the compartment on the other side of the hall.

She pulled a lighter out of her pocket, she needed to do some type of prank to keep herself occupied…

She heard the door across the hall open, so she opened her door slowly, and watched as the greasy haired kid fell as something hit his head, perfect chance.

Natsumi lit the lighter put it under is cloak, setting it aflame. She sniggered as she ran down the hall, threw open a compartment door and sat down.

The door opened again as she began to say, "Oh man, I didn't know it was going to get so out of hand…"

Someone else had said it at the same time…?

Looking over she saw a girl in pigtails…

Both of them jumped back and pointed at each other as though they were accusing the other.

"You're the girl from that lacrosse camp!" they shouted in unison…again.

"Just who are you and why do you keep saying things at the same time as me?" they both yelled again.

Glare…

Natsumi took a deep breath, "Alright…now who are you again…?"

The other girl (from lacrosse camp) didn't answer.

"Um…"

"It's rude to ask someone else's name without giving yours first. So who are you?"

"Speaking of rude…yeah. Anyways, the name's Natsumi Nagamine, nice prank you pulled back there, I love pulling pranks. I guess you could blame my brother, Kisho, he's _the oh holy King and God of Pranks_, so he says."

The girl smiled, "Satoko Kirino. I guess you could say that I'm some what of a prank lover to."

The train jerked forward, and Natsumi fell onto the couch.

The compartment door flew open, and there stood the greasy haired kid and his lackeys. "I'm Draco Malfoy…and nobody makes a fool out of me like that!" he yelled.

"Nice entrance…" Natsumi said sarcastically. "That's definitely a way to put yourself into the conversation."

"I demand my candy back!" he yelled.

Satoko looked away, "What candy…?" she asked slowly, pulling a bag of candy behind her back.

"Crabbe…Goyle…" he said, quivering with anger.

They both stepped toward her, and Natsumi whipped out her lacrosse stick, instantly hitting them on the heads…rendering them unconscious. "Oops…my bad. Lacrosse stick slipped a bit…"

The lacrosse camp girl (aka Satoko) pulled a small bag filled with flour out of her pocket, and dumped the contents on them.

"You never know when flour comes in handy. Especially when it comes to pranks…" she said, smiling.

Malfoy screamed in frustration, and (once again) the compartment door flew open. A red headed, freckled boy stood there. A badge sat on his cloak that shined "P".

"What does the 'P' stand for? Pothead?"

"Hey, Percy, is there something you wish to share with us?" two identical red haired boys asked him.

He choose to ignore them, "As prefect, I demand…" his voice slowed down as he finished "to know what's going on" as he saw Crabbe and Goyle on the floor covered in flour.

"Yes! Flour!" One of the twins yelled. He grabbed the bag and emptied the remainder of it on his twin's head.

The "Prefect" gapped at them. They both picked up one of the boys on the ground and shoved them into the prefect, knocking him out of the room, they picked up greasy (aka Malfoy) and threw him into the hallway as well while they were at it.

Rubbing off their hands, they sat down on the couch opposite of Natsumi and Satoko.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a compartment, the rest are full," they said in unison.

Satoko pointed to the boy without flour on his head, "You're Fred, right?"

He jumped up, eyes sparkling, "You can tell us apart! You're my hero!" he yelled hugging her.

Fred's twin shook his head. "So, Fred, mind telling me who this is?"

"Sure, this is Satoko, I helped her when she fell before we were getting on the train. By the way Satoko, this is my twin George."

"I would never have guessed," she replied.

Natsumi stared at the group, confused and left out. She grinned and raised her hand, "And I be Natsumi! Haha…that rhymes…"

Everyone stared at her oddly for a moment and then laughed.

"Did you see that prank pulled on Malfoy when the train was boarding!" Fred asked.

"First he got hit on the head," George said.

"Then, the fell," Fred continued.

"And stepped on a bunch of tacks!" they said in unison, laughing extremely hard.

Fred continued, "Yeah, and then out of the blue, his cloak caught on fire!"

"That's some wicked awesome pranking going on there!" George said.

"Even if it is little kid stuff," Fred finished.

"They genius first part was my idea," Satoko said, hitting herself on the chest.

"And I did the fire!" Natsumi yelled.

"Hey, who wants a chocolate frog?" Satoko asked, holding up the bag of candy.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Satoko) - The Pranksters**

"See ya later, Satoko!"

"See ya!"

Satoko put her lacrosse stick in her bag and finished putting on her roller blades. She tightened the backs of her pigtails as the wind swept past her face, blossoms trailing their way down the ground. As she looked up, she smiled at the girl who was walking her way and put her foot in front of her.

The girl fell flat on her face.

Satoko jumped up and knelt beside her. "Oh my, I'm _so_ terribly sorry! I wasn't thinking, oh, whatever shall I do? Are you okay?" She said this more sarcastically than worriedly.

The girl laughed, rubbed the back of her neck and stood up. "No, it's my fault. Sorry." Then she ran off, waving to a group of friends who were giggling ecstatically.

Satoko snorted and turned around. "Yeah… right."

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" She stopped at the door and took of her roller blades. When she looked up, her mother looked rather worried, holding out a letter in front of her.

"It's for you," she said quietly.

Satoko blinked and picked it up. She walked to her room slowly, as she read the address:

_Ms. S. Kirino_

_4784 Langston Court_

"Yep, that's me alright…" As she flipped it to the other side, she saw that it was sealed with wax with an H in the middle of it. She opened it carefully, and in the inside there was of course, a letter. It read:

Dear Ms. Kirino,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
We await your arrival.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Satoko threw it to the other side of the room and ran out. "Mom! It says that I'm accepted to some Howgarts School of Witches and Wizards!"

She ran behind her mother and clung to her dress. "Why did I get that letter? I'm not a witch, right?"

Her mother grinned sheepishly and shook her head. "I guess we forgot to tell you, huh…"

Satoko stood back and stared at her. "What do you mean, 'forgot to tell'? Forgot to tell me what?"

Her father stood in and said, "We're not exactly your… 'biological' parents. Your _real _parents were both wizards."

Satoko stared at him for the longest time. "So you're thinking that I'm going to believe it just like that?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! I can't believe it! I'm a _witch_! So when do I start fulfilling my _witchly _duties?"

"Well… if you read the letter… it says it's in _Britain._"

It had (officially) been a week since Satoko had first arrived in Britain, went to 'Diagon Alley' to buy her books, and gotten her uniform for her new school. She pushed her luggage cart (which carried like 16 tons of nothing but books…) and looked for the platform 9 and ¾. That's what her ticket said… but there was only a platform 9. Her parents weren't there to help, so she just stood there moronically, expecting it to just pop up in front of her. It didn't, but the next best thing did. She watched as two red-headed twins, another red-haired, and a raven-haired kid ran into a wall and disappeared. Satoko titled her head and was _almost _inclined not to follow them. But she did.

As she went through, not only was she surprised, but she tripped on her way down.

"Ow, my head…"

When she looked up, she saw an outstretched hand.

"Need help getting up?"

Satoko laughed and nodded. "Thanks… um,"

"Fred!" He chirped.

"Thanks, Fred!"

It took her longer than normal to figure out that he was one of those people who went through the wall before her. She picked up her things and put it back in the cart.

"All 'board!"

Satoko rushed to the train and picked an empty room to sit in.

"Okay, well, this is fun… I have to find a person to play a prank on. I'm getting… withdrawals…" she held up a fake-shaking hand and peeked outside of her door. "Now, let's find a good person…" Her eyes landed on a short-kid with oily blonde hair.

Satoko laughed. "Blondes are always fun to get!"

She walked out to the blonde kid and his lackeys, she guessed, and poked his shoulder. He turned around abruptly and was about to say something and then stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

Satoko grinned and put on a pout face. "I was looking for the candy-cart and couldn't find it. Would you happen to know where it might be?"

He smirked coolly and pushed back his hair. "Why yes, it's down a few hallways right now. I can go get something for you if you'd like."

"Oh really? That's so kind of you…"

His grin got wider and he put his hands on his hips. "What would you like?"

"One of everything!"

He froze in his spot and he stared at her for a second. "That'll take forever to get…"

"Are you saying you have no money?" She said devilishly.

"Of course not. I can buy two of those whole carts if you wanted me to."

"No, just one of everything." She smiled as he ran out the door, calling his lackeys to come along with him.

"Score!" She dug into her bag and took out one of her supplies—an extra boot. She set it on top of the doorframe, in between the doors, and then took some tacks and placed them face up on the ground. "When he comes in, he should be startled about the boot hitting his head and stumble forward. Then, he'll step on the tacks and my work here will be done."

She hurried back to her room and waited from her door. She saw a girl come in from the other side, but she paid no mind to her. Satoko swore she heard her sit in the room in front of her.

She heard the kid's muffled voice, and he opened the door slowly. For a second, Satoko thought that he was suspicious of her prank. But sure enough, he opened the door and walked in with a ton of candy in his arms, got hit in the head, fell forward and stepped on all of the tacks. But that isn't where it ended—when he fell forward, somehow his cloak caught on fire—and he started screaming. One of his lackeys saw Satoko and lunged forward, but she jumped on top of him, grabbed some bags and some boxes of candy, and ran down the hallways frantically.

Once she was sure she was out of the trajectory of the Blonde-kid's lackey's wrath, she picked a random room and fell on one of the couches.

"Oh man, I didn't know it was going to get so out of hand…" She and someone else said. At the same time. Creepily.

Satoko looked up and jumped back as the other girl jumped back, and they both pointed to each other.

"You're the girl from that lacrosse camp!" They said in unison, again.

"Who are you and why do you keep saying things at the same time as me!"

They both stared at each other.

The girl from the other side sighed and shrugged. "Alright, now… who are you again?"

Satoko didn't answer.

The other girl chuckled sheepishly. "Um…"

"It's rude to ask someone else's name without giving yours first. So who are you?"

The girl grinned and stood back up. "Speaking of rude…yeah. Anyways, the name's Natsumi Nagamine, nice prank you pulled back there. I love pulling pranks. I guess you could blame my brother, Kisho. He's the 'oh holy King and God of Pranks,' so he says."

Satoko's eyes widened and she nodded. "Satoko Kirino. I guess you could say that I'm some what of a prank lover too."

The train jerked to a stop and Natsumi fell backwards.

Suddenly, the compartment door slammed open, and there stood the blonde kid and his lackeys. "I'm Draco Malfoy…and nobody makes a fool out of me like that!" he screamed.

Natsumi snickered. "Nice entrance… That's definitely a way to put yourself into the conversation."

"I demand my candy back!" he slammed his foot to the ground, making an inaudible _thud_.

Satoko pushed the pile of candy behind her. "What candy?"

Malfoy's eyebrow started to twitch. "Crabbe…Goyle…"

The two towers of humans inched toward her, cracking their knuckles. Natsumi swiftly took out her lacrosse stick and whacked them both behind the head. "Oops. My bad. The lacrosse stick _slipped _on accident" They both fell to the floor, shaking the whole train.

Satoko pulled out a bag of flour she packed just for the occasion and dumped it on them."You never know when flour comes in handy. Especially when it comes to pranks…"

Malfoy bellowed furiously, and again the compartment door opened. A tall, skinny, red-haired, freckled boy stood in the doorway, a badge that said "P" shining brightly on his cloak.

"What does the 'P' stand for? Pothead?"

Two identical red-haired twins came in behind the guy. "Hey, Percy, is there something you wish to share with us?"

Percy dismissed their statement and put his hands on his hips. "As prefect, I demand to know what's going on." He looked down at the unconscious Crabbe and Goyle on the floor, covered in flour.

"Yes! Flour!" One of the twins said, picking up the bag and flipping it over to empty the rest of the contents on them.

Prefect Percy stared at them, mouth open and eyes wide. Both of the twins picked up the two giants and threw them at the pole, knocking him out of the room.

They rubbed the rest of the flour off their hands and sat down on the couch opposite of them. "Hope you don't mind sharing a compartment, they rest are full," they said in harmony.

Satoko glanced to the twin on the right and pointed at him. He was the one who had helped her up at the Platform. "You're Fred, right?"

He stared at her, stars in his eyes, and jumped up. "You can tell us apart!" He hugged her. "You're my hero!"

The other twin coughed and shook his head. "So, Fred, mind telling me who this is?"

"Sure. This is Satoko. I helped her when she fell before we were getting on the train. By the way Satoko, this is my twin George." He let go and sat on the other side.

"I would have never guessed," she said, chuckling.

Natsumi shifted uncomfortably and raised her hand. "I be Natsumi!" She said, trying out a British accent. "Haha that rhymes…"

Everyone stared at her for a few moments, and suddenly started laughing.

"Did you see that prank pulled on Malfoy when the train was boarding!" Fred bounced up and down in his seat.

"First he got hit on the head," George said.

"Then, the fell," Fred said, pretending to fall backwards.

"And stepped on a bunch of tacks!" They all said together, laughing their guts out.

Fred had to laugh a few more times before he could get his next statement out. "Yeah… yeah, and then out of the blue, his cloak caught on fire!"

"That's some wicked awesome pranking going on there!" George said, still laughing.

Fred nodded, and waved his hand in the air. "Even if it is kid stuff."

Satoko grinned and lifted her nose in confidence. "The genius first part was _my _idea." Then she hit her chest.

"And I did the fire!" Natsumi yelled.

Satoko laughed. "Hey, who wants a chocolate frog?"

* * *

**EXTRA SPECIAL LOVE STORY BONUS**

"Oh Fred, I love you so much!"

Mary the cell had happened to come across her boyfriend's friend, Fred. She didn't love her boyfriend. She loved her boyfriend's friend. She only wanted to be with him forever in eternity.

"Mary the cell, you know that Bob the cellwon't follow along with this. We're going to have to split--nature has to take place sometime..." He floated away as Mary the cell floated after him.

"But I can do whatever you want me to do! I'm here for you! I don't want to have to split... please,Fred the cell! I love you!"

We'll be back after the commercial break.

Fred blew his nosefor the fiftieth time during this movie named Cell's Departure. He kept sniffing and coughing and bursting out inrandom fits of cries.

Satoko stared at the screen blankly. "Oh shut up and change the channel..."


	2. Boats, Pranksters, Yay!

Disclaimer - We don't own Harry Potter which means we didn't write it which means some of the characters aren't ours.

Note: Once again...REVIEW PLEASEEEE! XD We'd love you forever...we want your opinions in order to make it better. We really, really would.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Boats + Pranksters equals Yay!**

Satoko had dozed off after a while of being on the train. It was raining, and the rain always made her sleepy. She was wakened by Fred's shaking her, and him screaming "We're here! Come on, wake up! We're here!"

Natsumi had apparently done the same thing because George was doing the same thing. Except he was dragging her out instead, and Natsumi still looked tired.

When she stepped outside of the train, she had seen the most beautiful castle. She had never been to Britain, so she'd never actually seen a castle before anyway.

"See ya around school, you two!" Fred and George said. "Hope you get in Gryffindor! That's where we are!"

Satoko and Natsumi both waved, and turned around to a flood of people.

"First years, over here! Get in these boats and ride to the castle! First years…"

Satoko looked and Natsumi and both nodded. Boats were perfect places to play pranks.

They found a boat after five minutes of standing in line, with a chubby kid holding a frog. He looked up sheepishly and back down at his frog, petting it. "I'm Neville," he said quietly.

"I'm Satoko, and this is Natsumi, Neville," Satoko said.

"It's nice to meet you." Natsumi finished.

The boat had suddenly lurched forward, and when Satoko looked back, she saw Malfoy and the two giants in the boat.

"You know Natsumi, it's a wonder how that boat stays up," Satoko said, rather loudly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I bet that poor boat's gonna crack any minute now!"

Malfoy stared at them and furiously started rowing toward them, as Neville started to hide under his jacket.

Satoko stood up. "Heh, bring it on Slimeball!" She looked back at Natsumi. "We're tippin' the boat over!"

Natsumi stood up along with her and leaned over to the other boat. Malfoy did the same thing, grinning furiously with sparkling eyes.

"You know you are _such_ a moron, Malfoy," Natsumi said.

Satoko pushed on the other boat, and Neville had decided to join. But since Neville was so heavy, their boat tipped instead of Malfoy's. But, on the way down, Neville had somehow managed to hang on to Malfoy's boat and tip his too.

"You gits! You tipped my boat!"

When Natsumi surfaced, she spit a mouthful of water at Malfoy. Satoko followed, and as she went to get back in the boat, she kicked him.

By the time the three had finally turned the boat around, they were already at land, and a giant man knocked on the castle door. It opened with a long creak, and a small lady with black hair and emerald robes came out and thanked the man, Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall…"

Hagrid walked over to Satoko's spot and handed her a blanket. "Here ya go lass, I know it's a wee bit cold in the river. Don't wantcha catchin' a cold er nothin'. 'Sides, I know how boys like that kid you been

messin' with are. Big trouble, that's what. I don't think it was yer fault, er nothin'."

Satoko smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm Hagrid, by the way."

Satoko smiled up at him. "I noticed. I'm Satoko, and this is Natsumi." She pointed to a sleeping figure, almost completely asleep.

A cold aura made her shiver, and before she could turn around, a translucent figure went right through her, carrying his head and floating towards the castle.

A few girls screamed as he made his way.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "These are the ghosts of Hogwarts. Now, all of you people stand in a straight line. You are about to be sorted."

Somehow Satoko managed to be behind Malfoy, but Natsumi had managed to squeeze her way behind her. Satoko licked her finger, put her hand in her pocket and took it out. It was white. Grinning, she wrote "Git" on Malfoy's cloak.

Satoko giggled as she walked up in the line.

The Sorting Hat, as people called it, sorted people into different houses according to their personalities. There were four houses—Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Hat sung a song for each, and when the child sat down on the chair and put the hat on, it exclaimed which house that child belonged to.

Malfoy was in Slytherin house. Hopefully she didn't have to go there too.

When she stepped up and sat down, Professor McGonagall didn't even have to put the hat on before it said something.

"Oh my, looks like we have a troublemaker here."

Satoko smiled and her eyes wandered to Fred and George who were thumbing-up.

Professor McGonagall proceeded to put the hat on her head. "And although you are a troublemaker, you seem to possess and strong will… And you seem to be brave, at that. I think it's best we put you in…"

Satoko paused, heart beating fast.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The Gryffindor side of the room bellowed, and Satoko hopped down and went over to the table to sit next to Fred and George.

George leaned over and whispered, "Now let's hope Natsumi gets Gryffindor too."

Satoko nodded.

After the hat had thought about where to put her, he finally shouted that Gryffindor was the best place for her also.

Satoko clapped happily as she came to sit next to her. She high-fived as she sat down.

"Now," a man with a long, white beard said, "Let the feast begin."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly food started appearing on the table—pies, chickens, turkeys, and even stuff she'd never seen before—was this really real?

She'd grabbed turkey, chicken and some mashed potatoes before anyone else could get to them.

"So Ron, have you met Satoko and Natsumi yet?" Fred pointed to them.

"No," he said, mouth half full of food.

"Well, tis a _shame_! These two are perhaps the smartest people in the First Year class, I tell you."

"Pure genius," George continued.

An _ahem _had come from the other side of the table, where a girl with poofy brown hair sat, carefully chewing her food as if she'd choke if she didn't chew the right amount of times.

She nodded her head at the two. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Harry Potter," another black-haired kid said who sat across from her.

They both nodded and kept eating.

"So, Satoko, Natsumi, you're from America, right?" Fred asked.

Satoko nodded. "Yep. I have to say that Britain is a little different than America though… we don't have any witches or wizards there, I'm sad to say."

"Well what about you guys then?" George asked.

Natsumi grinned. "Well, except for us. No idea how we ended up witches…"

Fred and George both smiled. "Well you stick with us and we'll teach you everything there is to know about Hogwarts. We know all the secret hideaways and all the secret passages. Just don't tell anyone, kay?"

Satoko looked at Natsumi and they both nodded. "That sounds awesome."

When the feast had finished, Satoko felt like she was going to puke. She'd never eaten so many different kinds of food at once. Next was to sleep—the thing Satoko hated most, so most likely she wouldn't be falling asleep so easily tonight.

By the time Satoko had gotten out of the feast room she had already forgotten where she was. She had to keep track of everywhere she went just so she didn't forget where to go tomorrow.

Once they had climbed a few flight of stairs, (which moved, to her surprise) they stood before a painting of a fat lady sitting straight up with her nose straight up in the air. She wore an entirely too small pink silky dress.

"Password…?" She asked.

Satoko stepped back and stared at it for a few seconds before Percy stepped up and straightened his Prefect badge on his chest. "Caput Draconis," he said. The painting swung alarmingly forward, showing a pathway in the wall.

Satoko reluctantly followed Percy and the rest into the large room that followed the pathway. It had paintings, a fireplace, tables, couches and people sitting in it. The whole room was themed scarlet.

One of the upperclassmen sighed and climbed up one of the staircases while the First Years piled up around Percy to wait for instructions.

"Through that door is the boy's dormitory," he pointed to the doors, "and the other's is the girl's. Your things have already been unpacked." He stared at Ron. "Have a good first night at Hogwarts." With that, he smiled and walked away, his cloak swishing as he did so.

Satoko stared at him until he left the room and rolled her eyes. "He sounded like one of those people who tell you when you come to a hotel, 'I hope you enjoy your stay!'"

When they had made it up to their dormitory, Hermione-what's-her-face was the one who was there first. Each girl had a bed, dresser and bedside table. There was a heater in the middle of the room used for when it got cold during the winter.

Satoko broke off of the group and went to her bed.

"Hi! I'm Natsumi Nagamine!" she heard Natsumi say dumbly from the other side of the room.

Satoko signed and joined her. "And I'm Satoko Kirino!" she chirped.

Giggles weaved throughout the room as they said that. They were introduced to Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and they already knew Hermione.

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Natsumi) **-** Boats + Pranksters equals Yay!**

"Hey! Get up! We're here….geez…" George said, pulling Natsumi off the couch after he had shook her for about five minutes.

Satoko had been asleep too…

Rain pounded on their heads as they stepped off the train with everyone else. Natsumi rubbed her eyes again, trying to wake up.

She watched Fred and George head off in the other direction while yelling, "See ya around school, you two!" and "Hope you get in Gryffindor! That's where we are!"

Both girls waved…and turned to face what seemed like a million people surrounding them…

A huge voice from a, well…huge man, rang out around them, "First years, over here! Get in these boats and ride to the castle! First years…"

Natsumi stared at this man wide-eyed, he was extremely tall and well…extremely tall. It was scary, this whole world was scary. Maybe it was all a dream after all?

That's when it hit her, Natsumi glanced at Satoko, and they both nodded. Boats+prankstersgood pranks.

After they had stood in line dreaming about the ultimate prank they finally got stuck in a boat with a chubby kid and his toad. "I'm Neville…" he told them softly.

Satoko grinned at him, "I'm Satoko, and this is Natsumi, Neville."

"It's nice to meet you." Natsumi finished for her.

Once again, with a large jerk, all the boats set off through the lake, Natsumi followed Satoko's gaze to the boat behind them. Who else was in it but Malfoy and if Lackeys.

"You know Natsumi, it's a wonder how that boat stays up," Satoko said, smirking while staring at them.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I bet that poor boat's gonna crack any minute now!" Natsumi added, shaking her head slowly.

Malfoy's boat gained speed after that, Natsumi laughed to herself, this was going to be interesting…

Standing up, Satoko yelled, "Heh, bring it on Slimeball!" She smirked at Natsumi, who was also now standing up. "We're tippin' the boat over!"

Malfoy stood up, obviously he had the same idea in mind since as the two girls reached toward his boat, he reached toward their's.

"You know you are such a moron, Malfoy," Natsumi said.

Satoko shoved the boat, and Neville followed her lead. Let's just say that he leaned over a bit too far…and their boat tipped instead of Malfoy's. Luckily for Neville, he had grabbed Malfoy's boat as well, and tipped it.

"You gits! You tipped my boat!" Malfoy yelled as he treaded water.

Natsumi bounded up out of the water, and spit a mouthful of it on Malfoy.

Satoko followed suit, and as she turned to swim to the boat kicked him.

When they finally actually got the boat flipped right-side-up again, they were already at the castle, and that giant guy knocked on three times on the castle door…and it swung open.

She black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there, and thanked the giant guy, whom she called "Hagrid".

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall…"

Natsumi sort of drifted off during the rest of the speech, which wasn't really lucky, considering that she had no idea what she would have to do when she reached the Great Hall.

For an instant, Natsumi felt cold right before she saw something glossy and white standing in front of her.

A few girls in front of her screamed.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "These are the ghosts of Hogwarts, now if you could all stand in a line, you are about to be sorted."

Natsumi stepped in line behind Satoko, who was, unfortunately, behind Malfoy.

She stuck her finger in her pocket, and it protruded as a powdery white.

Grinning at Natsumi she wrote "Git" on Malfoy's cloak.

Satoko giggled, and Natsumi had to hold back laughter, herself.

Natsumi stood in the long line of children who were getting sorted into school houses, Malfoy had gotten called, and put in Slytherin. His overlarge friends had been put there too.

Satoko got called up. Natsumi shivered slightly. She better get Gryffindor. More likely, I better get Gryffindor! Imagine trying to prank the Slytherins! Untruthful information would be spread around the school.

A few seconds after the hat sat on Satoko's head, it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" She scurried off to sit beside Fred and George who gave her high fives.

"Nagamine, Natsumi," Professor McGonagall called.

She quickly walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing, holding the hat, and sat down on the three-legged chair. The hat slipped over her head.

"Two trouble makers in a row, eh?" a voiced whispered in her eye. "Not afraid of a talking hat? That's good. I see courage and bravery, not afraid of anything. Smart, yes? Well, you most definitely should be in…"

Natsumi took in a deep breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a loud applause from the Gryffindor table, and Natsumi dashed over and took a seat right by Satoko, who high-fived her.

A man with long silver hair and a beard that was just as long (if not longer), stood up, smiling. "Now," he began, "Let the feast begin!"

With a snap of his fingers, more food than Natsumi had ever seen in one place in her life appeared before her. She gasped, and took one of anything in reach.

"So Ron, have you met Satoko and Natsumi yet?" Fred asked another boy with bright red hair and freckles.

He glanced at the two girls, and replied with a short, "No."

Fred shook his head in disgust, "Well, tis a shame! These two are perhaps the smartest people in the First Year class, I tell you."

"Pure genius," George added.

A girl with big, puffy brown hair sat down at the table next to them, the boy that had been in the boat with them, Neville sat down as well.

The girl smiled with a head nod, "Nice to meet you," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

Another boy, the one with jet black hair that everyone had gasped at when his name was called during sorting also introduced himself. He was Harry Potter…big deal? Why was everyone excited? Natsumi shook her head, she would figure it out later.

"So, Satoko, Natsumi, you're from America, right?" Fred asked them.

"Yep," Satoko answered. "I have to say that Britain is a little different than America though…we don't have many witches or wizards there, I'm sad to say."

George looked at her in confusion, "Well, what about you guys then?"

Natsumi grinned, "Well, except for us. No idea how we ended up witches…"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "Well, you stick with us and we'll teach you everything there is to know about Hogwarts. We know all the secret hideaways and all the secret passages. Just don't tell anyone, kay?"

Natsumi and Satoko glanced at each other and grinned, "That sounds awesome."

By the time the feast was finished, Natsumi was stuffed. Finally, they made their way up to the "Common Room".

Natsumi kept close attention to everything around her so she wouldn't end up getting lost the next morning.

Everyone stopped in front of a painting of a…well…an extremely fat lady in a silky pink dress. Why in the world would anyone want to stop and stare at that…?

"Password…?" the portrait asked.

Holy crap…did that painting just talk…? DID IT MOVE? Natsumi stared to freak out, and then she came to the conclusion that she was tired…and that was all.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the painting swung forward, leaving a round hole in the wall.

Uncertainly, she followed everyone else through to a large room. It was quite large…it had many chairs, a few tables, and a fireplace. A few pictures hung on the wall as well. The main color was a scarlet red, the color of Gryffindor.

All the older student went up one of the two staircases, and the First Years stood around Percy, who was about to explain something.

"Through that door is the boy's dormitory, and through the other is the girl's. Your bed's are in the top room. Your things have already been unpacked. Have a good first night at Hogwarts."

Satoko rolled her eyes as they made their way to their staircase, "He sounded like one of those people when you get to a hotel '_I hope you enjoy your stay!'_"

Finally, at the top most part of the tower, they found their room, puffy haired girl was the first in the room. After followed two other girls, and Satoko and Natsumi.

The room had five beds, each was a four poster with scarlet curtains around them. Each girl had a dresser and a bedside table. There was also a small wood stove in the center of the room for during the winter.

Natsumi located her bed, and glanced at the other girls in the room. "Hi! I'm Natsumi Nagamine!" she said randomly.

They all stared at her, and then Satoko chimed in as well, "And I'm Satoko Kirino!"

The other girls giggled slightly. Eventually, we learned that the blondish girl was Lavender Brown, and that the girl of Indian descent was named Parvati Patil. Puffy haired girl, we already knew was Hermione Granger.


End file.
